Haven's Challenge
by Squarepeg72
Summary: Stories and poems written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 A heaping helping of Romione with a little bit of crossover sprinkled in ... 20 stories for now ... 5 more to come as I have time ... ratings vary from T to M and beyond
1. B1 Sunflower Kisses

Sunflower Kisses

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: M

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
Square B1: Tatoo (Magical or Muggle)

* * *

Summary: Last year, Ron sent her on a treasure hunt for her birthday. This year, it's her turn to surprise him ...

A/N: This story is a companion piece to _**Treasure Hunt**_

* * *

"I cannot believe I am doing this." Hermione grumbled as she watched raindrops chase each other down the window. "It is going to hurt and he is going to hate it."

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's knee. "You have talked about wanting once since I got my snitch. You have faced dragons and Death Eaters, you can do this."

"But what if he hates it?" Hermione started to bite her thumbnail. "It's not like I can have it undone."

"My brother is going to love it." Ginny smiled. "Harry loves mine. Half the fun of having one is letting him discover it over and over again."

"Yours give a whole new meaning to chasing the snitch." Hermione sighed. "I just want a sunflower that grows and blooms with his touch. Something just for us."

"Then, Twitch is the person to talk to." Ginny smiled and waved at the man behind the counter. "He why we are here. Tell him what you want. Answer the question he will ask and watch the magic happen."

"All done." Twitch wiped a cloth over Hermione's collarbone and handed her as small bottle of lotion. "There is no need to cover it with a bandage, but you will need to rub this into the area for the next few days."

"It doesn't look like it's even there." Hermione looked in the mirror. "Are you sure this will work?"

"The magic is in the ink and the thought." Twitch touched the tip of her collar bone. "As soon as he kisses here, the magic will happen."

"How soon will it be set?" Hermione did not want this surprise revealed too soon. "It's a surprise for his birthday."

"It takes a week for the magic in the ink to fully set." Twitch looked at Hermione's reflection in the mirror. "By next Friday, it should be ready to go."

"Oh, good." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "His birthday is Friday. Only he can make it work, right?"

"That's right." Twitch smiled as he watched Hermione pull her cardigan over her shoulder. "Just like you asked. This ink is only for the two of you."

Ron watched Hermione walk toward the closet as he sat on the bed. "The party was a surprise. Thank you. I had not been looking forward to turning thirty-two."

"It is just another year to celebrate." Hermione let the shawl drop from her shoulder as she reached for the closet door. "Another chance to celebrate the amazing wizard I married."

"I don't know that I am amazing, but I am an incredibly lucky one." Ron got up from the bed and walk towards the closet. "I married the brightest witch of her age. I still haven't figured out why you said yes."

"To many reasons to count, my darling ginger." Hermione looked over her shoulder and pulled her hair to the side. "Do you mind unzipping me? I've always had trouble with the zipper on this dress."

"You, my darling curlylocks, have never had trouble with this zipper." Ron kissed the skin of her neck right above the zipper in question. "But, I will gladly unzip your dress."

"Oh my." Hermione shivered as she felt Ron's lips follow the path of the zipper. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Just thanking my wife for a wonderful birthday surprise." Ron stood and slid Hermione's dress from her shoulders. "Do I need any other reason to kiss her?"

"Not that I am aware of." Hermione turned toward Ron as he wrapped his arms around her. "Happy birthday Ronald. I love you."

Ron trailed kisses from Hermione's forehead to her lips, following the slope of her nose. "I love you more, my dear. Let me show you how much."

Ron nipped her bottom lip. Hermione played with the buttons on the front of his shirt. "You, my love, have on too many clothes. What can we do about that?"

"Up to you my dear," Ron mumbled as he began a new trail of kisses from her lips to her neck. "I'm busy exploring."

Hermione stepped out of Ron's embrace. Turning towards their bed, she tugged on his shirt. "I think I know a more comfortable place for your exploration. Would you care to follow me?"

Ron stood still as Hermione let go of his shirt tail and walked to the bed. "Why should I follow to this new place? I was enjoying exploring over here."

Hermione reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra. Ron watched the bra slide down her arms and float to the floor.

"I have no idea," Hermione teased as she sat on the bed.

Ron grinned as he started to unbutton his shirt. Walking slowly towards their bed, Ron unbuttoned the last button.

"I think I have had enough surprises for tonight, my dear. It is my birthday after all." He ran his index finger along the curve of her jaw. "You planned a magnificent party, but I still haven't gotten my present. Care to explain?"

Hermione skimmed her hand down his chest and pulled him closer to the bed using the front of his trousers. Lightly, she stroked on hand down the front of his trousers as the other began to unbutton them.

"No. I may still have a surprise or two for you. You will just have to wait." Hermione slowly lowered the zipper on Ron's trousers and let them drop to the floor. "You still have too many clothes on. Care to explain?"

Ron lost his answer as he felt Hermione's mouth close over the tip of his erection.

"Mione…" Ron groaned as she took him deeper into her mouth and he felt her tongue circle the tip of his aching cock.

Hermione slid his boxers off his hips as she continued to lavish attention on his cock. Ron laid his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to keep his balance. "Mione … love … please…" dropped from his lips.

Letting his cock slide from her mouth slowly, Hermione smiled. "Does this answer your question, my darling husband? Or do you need more convincing?"

Ron gently pushed Hermione back onto the bed. Setting a knee on the bed, he leaned over her and whispered. "You, my dear, still have on too many clothes. What should I do about that?"

Hermione shivered as she felt his whispered question against her neck. A trail of kisses down her neck from her ear to her shoulder stole her breath.

"No suggestions then?" Ron started a new trail of kisses along her collarbone. "I guess I will just have to figure out something."

Hermione gasped as she felt his finger slide along the front of her knickers. She felt his settle onto the bed as he continue to kiss his way along her collar bone. "Ron … more … please…"

Hooking his fingers on the side of her knickers, he pulled them off her body. Skimming his fingers back up her body, Ron's attention was caught by the small image of a sunflower blooming along Hermione's collar bone. "What is this, my dear? What magic have you worked for my birthday?"

Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair, drawing his mouth to hers. "Surprise. Happy birthday, my love." Nipping his bottom lip, she smiled. "I do believe we were in the middle of something when you got distracted."

"Were we? I think we need to discuss this small flower." Ron kissed the sunflower blooming on her skin. "When were you going to tell me about this? When did you work this magic?"

"Less talk, more kisses." Hermione demanded as she pulled at Ron's hair. "I need you."

Ron settled his weight on top of her as he ran his tongue along the edges of the design that had appeared on her skin. "Hmmmm, so much skin to explore. I think I will take my time."

Hermione slid her hand from his hair and down his back. Ron gasp as she trailed her fingers between their bodies and grasp his cock. "You were saying?" she whispered.

Ron sucked her nipple into his mouth as he felt her hand slide up his throbbing cock. Circling his tongue around her hardened nipple, Ron's listened to Hermione moans fill the room.

After gently tugging her nipple with his teeth, Ron smiled against her breast. "So impatient, my dear. All good things come to those who wait."

Ron returned to creating a path of kisses between Hermione's breasts and her tattoo. Hermione's hands began to tug impatiently at his hands and hair. "Ron … honey … please."

Ron felt the tip of his cock brush against her slick pussy. "Mione … love … "

Sliding forward, Ron buried himself deep inside her. He felt her shiver as she stretched around him,

Hermione arched against him as he kissed his way up her collarbone to the crook of her neck. Ron felt his cock slide against her tight walls and could not stop his groan. Bracing his weight on his arms, Ron began to rock with her.

Moans a pleas filled the air as they continue to move together. Hermione bit Ron's shoulder as she felt herself fall over the edge of pleasure. With one last thrust, Ron joined her.

Collapsing on top of her, Ron struggled to breathe as aftershocks racked both of their bodies.

"Happy birthday, my love," Hermione whispered as Ron rolled them so that they were laying facing each other.

Ron kissed her gently. Looking down at the sunflower that had appeared on her collarbone, Ron traced the swirls that were slowly appearing around the edges of the petals. "Is that an otter?"

"Chasing a Jack Russell terrier." Hermione answered with a yawn. "It will only last for a few more minutes. This is just for you and me."

"I am a lucky man." Ron whispered as he watched Hermione's eyes drift shut. "Love you, Mione."

"Love you more." Hermione sighed. "Keep watching. Just one more surprise."

Ron fell asleep tracing the tiny script that settled in her skin as the sunflower faded. "Your love is my sunflower ..."


	2. B2 Forever

Forever

Pairing; Hermione/Ron

Rating: T

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
Square B2: I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, then all at once. - John Green

* * *

Summary: A love story, in three parts. The good, the bad, and the end.

* * *

_It started on a train._

She was all bushy hair and attitude. Ron noticed her when she barged into their cubicle on the train and tried to fix everything. She was an irritating busy body who stuck herself into every situation. A muggle trying to fit in a magical world that she didn't know anything about.

Ron had never spent more time being irritated by a girl in his entire life. Including, his little sister. She was always finding things for him and Harry to read. Pushing them to figure out the strange things that were happening around the school and, especially, around Harry. Ron began to dread the sight of her bushy hair or the know it all tone she always seemed to have.

Then, Halloween and the troll happened. Ron, in all his eleven year old wisdom, figured out that she was afraid. All that busyness and overachieving was her way of hiding that she was afraid and didn't really fit in. Just like him and Harry. Maybe, the three of them could figure this thing out after all.

_It started with a spell._

He was all red hair and questions. Hermione noticed him when she introduced herself to him and the boy with the broken glasses on the train. He was noisy and clumsy and never seemed to have the right answer to anything, including a simple spell. A misfit trying to fit into what he thought he should be instead of just being himself.

Hermione had never had to work so hard at getting along with anyone. Including, the girls in her neighborhood. He was always mocking her and trying to avoid classwork. Talking about Quidditch or chocolate frogs instead of helping her and Harry figure out who was behind the strange events that were happening in the school. Hermione began to dread the sound of his voice coming around the corner or his red hair hiding behind a bookshelf in the library.

Then, the chess game happened. Hermione, in all her eleven year old imagination, could never have seen him sacrificing himself to win the game that saved Harry's life. All that noise and accidental magic hid a tactical mind that was willing to take personal risks for the sake of his friends. Just like her and Harry. Maybe, he was the key to solving all the mysteries she was finding.

_It exploded with a fang._

He spent years feeling like a third wheel. Ron, Hermione and Harry, the three trouble makers or heroes, depending on who you talked to. She was the one pouring over books and making lists of tasks for him and Harry to do. She was usually the one that found the clue that got them out of trouble. She was becoming the glue that was holding everything together.

Ron noticed small changes over the years. She started to stop questioning her place in their world and started pushing to find answers to harder questions. He watched her grow into a strong witch who knew what she wanted and who she wanted to be. Ron began looking forward to spending time with her and watching her work out the next clue in the mystery that had consumed their lives. Until they started hunting horcruxes.

The Forest of Dean is where he got into trouble. Ron almost lost her when he walked away from their tent because the locket was driving him insane. The hunt for the horcruxes consumed them all. His decision to step away was driven by their effect on all of them. He needed time away to figure out what he was doing without the influence of the locket they couldn't figure out how to destroy. When Ron finally returned, the snatchers and Bellatrix LeStrange tried to finish what his desertion had started. But, they came out of the battle that followed stronger than the poison that was still in the basilisk's fang.

_It shattered in a scream._

She almost gave up in the year of the war. Hermione, Harry and Ron, the messengers of hope or gloom, depending on who you were. She was tired of chasing shadows and answers. When he walked away from the tent in the Forest of Dean, she thought everything was over. He was the glue holding her together, but no one realized it.

Hermione wandered aimlessly with Harry after he left. Nothing seemed to make sense and every answer they thought the found lead to more dangerous questions with no answers. She waited for him to find them so things made sense again. Hermione missed the times they spent huddled over books or arguing over the right way to tackle the problems they were facing. Until he came back and the snatchers found them.

Malfoy Manor was her breaking point. Hermione almost lost her mind when they locked him and the others in the cellar and kept her in the dining room. She tried to stay quiet as Bellatrix's spell carved her condemnation in her arm, but his screams from the depths of the Manor tore her voice from her throat. It took a great sacrifice to bring them back together and start them back on the path to a future together.

_It ended with a sigh._

He curled around her as she slept. Hugo and Rose were on opposite sides of the bed, touching her hands and hair, softly crying. When she took her last breath, he kissed her curls and closed his eyes. Hand in hand, they walked into the light.

_It ended in a kiss._

She felt him wrap his arms around her as she struggled to breath. Harry and Ginny were whispering in the background, supporting her children, softly waiting. As she let out her last breath, she felt his kiss and heard his promise. "Always together. Knights promise."


	3. B3 Pardon

Pardon

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: T

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
Square B3 - Mistaken Identity

* * *

Summary: Contacts really should be labeled better in her phone …

* * *

Hermione: Of all the insufferable things  
Ron: Can I help you?  
Hermione: He may not survive the night  
Ron: Pardon?  
Hermione: That man is too much  
Ron: Who is this?  
Hermione: Please … no  
Ron: Are you okay?  
Hermione: Please tell me this is Ginny's phone  
Ron: This is Ginny's brother  
Hermione: Why do you have Ginny's phone, George?  
Ron: This is not George and I do not have Ginny's phone  
Hermione: Charlie?  
Ron: No  
Hermione: Percy?  
Ron: Try again  
Hermione: Please … no …  
Ron: I can't help if you don't tell me what is wrong  
Hermione: Ron?  
Ron: Yes … what's going on Mione?  
Hermione: I can't talk to you right now … I am mad at you  
Ron: I love you  
Hermione: Not right now Ronald  
Ron: I have ice cream  
Hermione: Ice cream does not solve everything  
Ron: You are beautiful  
Hermione: Still not helping  
Ron: Can I come in?  
Hermione: The door is not locked  
Ron: Will you talk to me?  
Hermione: What kind of ice cream?  
Ron: Every beautiful, pregnant woman's favorite ... fudge ripple  
Hermione: Bring two spoons  
Ron: As you wish


	4. I1 Promises

Promises

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: M

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
Square I1 - Accidental Marriage

* * *

Summary: Maybe that pitcher of sangria while they were planning their wedding was not the best idea …

* * *

Hermione looked at the calendar and binder on the table. All she had to do was open them up and start planning. They were not dragons or Death Eaters, but she could feel the panic build every time she thought about opening them. She was a war hero, for Melin's sake. She should be able to plan her own wedding without having a heart attack.

"Love," Ron sighed as he leaned against the kitchen wall. "We have to at least pick a day. Our mums can help with the rest, but they need a starting point."

"It should be that easy, but it's not." Hermione turned from the table to look at Ron. "Picking a date means starting a guest list, which means picking a location which means …"

"It means you need to take a deep breath." Ron pushed himself off the wall and walked toward her. "We don't have to do something big. It could just be the two of us and an officiant. I don't need the fanfare or the attention."

"But, we are 'War heroes', part of the Golden Trio. You're an Auror, and I'm an officer with DMLE." Hermione began to pace the small space of their kitchen. "People expect certain things."

"They can expect all they want. This is our wedding and our marriage." Ron put a hand on her arm to stop her pacing. "The ceremony is not as important as the promises we make. We could just run to Gretna Green and be done with it."

"Be done with it?" Hermione turned to face Ron. "That makes it seem like our wedding is a chore to get done, not a celebration of what we are."

"Isn't that what it is becoming?" Ron asked as he pulled her into his embrace. "You panic every time you look at the bloody calendar. All I have to do to get you to leave a room is bring out that binder you started."

"I want to be married to you." Hermione sighed as she nuzzled Ron's neck. "I want to not worry about what is expected. I this over with."

"So, we have to make decisions." Ron rubbed his chin against her curls as they talked. "I have a pitcher of sangria in the refrigerator. I think now is the time to have a glass or two."

"Liquid courage before making decisions." Hermione grinned as she looked up at Ron. "We don't always make the best decisions when we have sangria."

"Get the glasses, and I'll get the pitcher." Ron let her go and pointed to the table. "One step at a time love. That is how we will get this done."

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Hermione was warm and relaxed. She could feel Ron's arm wrapped around her waist as the morning sun warmed her face. Ron's kisses along her neck helped dull the throbbing in her head. "Morning, love." His gruff voice filled her ear.

"Morning," Hermione reached behind her to run her fingers through his hair. "What time is it?"

"Don't care." Ron nipped at the skin on her neck. "I have plans for today, and they don't involve a clock."

Hermione could feel Ron's hard length pressing into her back. "Really? What kinds of plans? Wedding plans?"

Hermione lost all thoughts as she felt his calloused finger slid along the edges of her pussy. "Plans that involve spending the day in bed with a beautiful witch. Do you have an objection?"

Hermione could only nod and moan as Ron's lips and fingers flitted across her skin. She arched her back as she felt his hard cock slide deep. "I like this plan," she moaned as he continued his glide in and out.

Hermione could feel the burn building in her centre as Ron nipped her neck. "My plan," Ron continued to speak promises into her skin as he rocked into her body. "Is to keep my wife well loved and in my arms."

Hermione felt herself fall over the edge as Ron groaned out the last word. Tightening his arms around Hermione, Ron settled into the shutters that wracked both their bodies. "Love you, Mione."

"Love you, Ronald," Hermione sighed as she relaxed into his embrace. "I'm not your wife yet, but I will be soon."

Ron pulled Hermione's left hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "How much do you remember about wedding planning last night?"

"We had sangria, and we looked at the calendar," Hermione wrinkled her brow as she tried to remember what had been decided last night.

"And we had more sangria when you panicked over the guest list after we decided on a Fall wedding." Ron nibbled her neck as he pulled her left hand in front of her face. "After three glasses of sangria…"

"I wanted to order a portkey and run away..." Hermione stared at the slim gold band on the ring finger of her left hand. "Please tell me we did not portkey under the influence…"

"I did not, but you might have." Ron turned Hermione to face him in the bed. "We order a portkey to Gretna Green and, now, we are enjoying the Honeymoon suite."

"But…" Hermione sputtered as she realized why Ron was grinning and running his finger along her new jewellery. "I guess we don't have to worry about planning a wedding now."

"No, love." Ron chuckled as he pulled Hermione in for a gentle kiss. "The marriage part was beautiful, short, sweet and to the point. Now we can let our mums handle the rest."

"The Daily Prophet is going to have a time with this…" Hermione began to panic. "What will everyone think?"

Ron kissed her as Hermione began to whisper her worries. "The people who know us best will be happy for us. Everyone else doesn't matter. Now, where were we?"

Hermione let her husband kiss away her worries in the morning sun. Life with Ronald Weasley was an adventure, even when he let her plan and portkey under the influence.


	5. I2 Memories

Memories

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: T

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
Square I2: Obliviate

* * *

Summary: Ron's memory is the casualty of his work.

* * *

_Memory is a funny thing. It always seems to desert us when we need it the most._

Ron stared into space as that thought rolled through his head. He knew that he had holes in his memory, but he didn't know why. There was a beautiful, curly-headed witch sleeping beside him. He needed to understand why she was there. He remembered going to work that morning. Maybe the rest would come as he slept.

"_Ron, hurry up," Harry seemed flustered as he shrugged on his duster. "We are supposed to be at the Portkey office in five minutes."_

"_Hold your dragon, Harry," Ron huffed as he furiously scratched a quill on paper. "I need to finish this message to Mione before we leave. We were supposed to have dinner tonight."_

"_Messages can wait," Harry tugged at Ron's sleeve. "Gin can tell her later. We have to go before this group slips through our fingers again."_

"_This message can't." Ron sealed the envelope and handed it to his owl, Pig. "I have let her down too many times."_

Hermione woke as she felt Ron stiffen in his sleep. He was finally home from St. Mungo's, but he still wasn't well. The wounds on his hands and face had healed, but his mind was still recovering. She knew he was struggling to remember who he was and why he was injured. The healers had told her that he might not regain all his memories because of the curses that could have been flying during the battle he had fought alongside Harry. Maybe, his memory would come with more rest.

"_Watch out," Harry yelled as he ducked behind the crumbling wall. "I think we were set up. They should have not been this prepared for us."_

"_Like this is any different from any other arrest attempt," Ron yelled back, dropping to the ground. "How many of them are there?"_

"_More than there was supposed to be," Harry grunted as he cast a shield charm. "Get your arse over here so we can plan a way out of this. There is a certain redhead we both know that would like to see me come home in one piece."_

"_Things like this are why I consider joining George," Ron grumbled as he crawled towards Harry. "His experiments may be unpredictable, but they are not as dangerous as this."_

"_Look out," Harry's voice echoed as Ron was blinded by a green flash of light. "Ron…"_

Ron gasped as he sat straight up in his bed. Echoes of voices he knew he should know still bounced in his head. Slowly, he looked around the room. She was still asleep and curled around his body like she was trying to protect him. He finally remembered something, She was his wife, Hermione, and she was one of the strongest people he knew. Now, if he could just figure out who the people in his dream were and why it kept haunting him.

_Harry's stunning spell slipped around the edges of his crumbling shield charm to hit the last fugitive as he cast his spell. Harry watched his shield shatter as both spells hit their intended target._

"_**Obliviate**__" echoed through the clearing as Harry scrambled to Ron's still form._

"_Mione is going to kill me," Harry mumbled as he shook Ron's shoulder. "But, only after my wife kills me for letting another one of her big brothers get killed. Ron, wake up."_

"_Mum, I don't want to de-gnome the garden," Ron mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. "Bloody hell, who are you and what I am I doing here?"_

"_Merlin's beard!" Harry looked into Ron's dazed eyes and shook his head. "Mate, what is the last thing you remember? We have to get you out of here."_

"_Do I know you?" Ron asked the strangely familiar, dark headed wizard sitting in front of him. "I need to get back to the Burrow before Mum kills me for going out with people I don't know."_

"_Yes, mate, you know me." Harry sighed and helped Ron to his feet. "I'm not as worried about your Mum as I am your wife. She is the one that is going to kill me."_

"_My … wife?" Ron stumbled behind the grumbling wizard as they walked across the battered ground. "I have a wife?"_

Hermione woke to the feel of Ron's fingers running through her curls. He had been putting her to sleep like that for years, but he had never used it to wake her up. Slowly, she turned towards him and opened her eyes. "Hello, love." Ron's voice filled her ears as he whispered to her in a broken voice. "I'm sorry I forgot for a while. Can you forgive me?"

_Memory is a funny thing. It always seems to come back when we expect it the least._


	6. I4 In Plain Sight

In Plain Sight

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: M

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
Square I4 - Exhibitionism

* * *

Summary: Harry would never have loaned him the cloak if he knew what was going to happen …

* * *

"Hey, Harry!" Ron ducked his head into the door of Harry's room. "Can I borrow your cloak for a few hours?"

"Why do you need it?" Harry looked up from the report he was trying to avoid. "You aren't trying to get into an office to get answers, are you? Don't let the twins' tricks lead you astray."

"Just want some quiet time with Mione." Ron rushed towards the closet that held Harry's old school trunk. "Being invisible makes that so much easier."

"Is she good with it?" Harry asked, absently. "She has opinions about these things."

"Where I am taking her is a surprise, and I would like to get there without a crowd." Ron's voice floated out from the depths of Harry's trunk. "We can't seem to go anywhere without drawing a crowd. Even on the Muggle side of London."

"Fine," Harry sighed. "Just don't lose it… and no stains…"

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Mione, hurry up," Ron muttered as he leaned against her door. "The observatory is only open for a few more hours. We have to get there soon to see the meteor shower."

" Are you sure this is okay?" Hermione pulled at the Cannon's jumper she was wearing. "It's supposed to be chilly tonight. I can wear something else."

"It's perfect." Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I have blankets, and Neville loaned me a couple of the warming stones from the greenhouse. I will keep you warm, I promise."

"I guess I'm ready then." Hermione sighed. "Are you sure you don't mind doing this? I know a meteor shower isn't as exciting as the light shows you get to see at work."

"But it is a lot less dangerous." Ron grabbed the bag by his feet and Hermione's hand. "Less talking, more walking. We have to get to the apparition point and then walk to our spot in the observation field."

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ron reached in his pocket to touch the small, velvet box. Hermione was laying beside him on the blanket, staring at the sky. "The light show should start soon," she whispered. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Nowhere I would rather be, love." Ron rolled onto his side. "Mione, I was wondering."

"What were you wondering, Ronald?" Hermione continued to search the sky for the first sign of the meteor shower. "The sky is so clear tonight. Just look at all the stars."

"The only star I see shine is you." Ron waited for Hermione to turn towards him. "You are the only star I want to see. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

"Honestly, Ronald, I am not a star." Hermione stopped speaking when she realized Ron was holding a small velvet box in his hand. "What did you just say? I …"

Ron set the small box on the blanket between them. Pulling his wand from a slim pocket on the side of his khakis, Ron flicked his wrist towards the sky. "Look to the stars, love. That's where you keep finding more questions."

Hermione gasped as a golden spark flew towards the stars. Just as meteors began to fall from the sky, the spark exploded, and Ron's proposal was flashed across the sky for everyone to see.

Ron took the ring from the small box on the blanket and reached for her left hand. "Do you have an answer to the question you see in the stars? Will you marry me?"

"For a private man, this is a very public proposal," Hermione whispered as she watched Ron slide the diamond solitaire onto the ring finger of her left hand. "Yes, Ronald Bilius Weasley, I will marry you."

"Now, will you kiss me? I think I need you to kiss me," Ron whispered. "My beautiful star."

Hermione cupped Ron's face in her hands and nipped his lower lip. "So you want to snog under the stars, Mr. Weasley?"

"I might, future Mrs. Weasley." Ron grinned as he wrapped his arms around Hermione. "So do you want to watch the fireworks in the sky or make some of our own?"

Hermione looked around at the other blankets and couples waiting for the meteor shower. "Ron, if we were alone…"

"They are watching the sky." Ron ran a finger along the waistband of her jeans, "They are not watching us. Your skin is cold, so let me warm you up."

"Ronald," Hermione gasped.

Ron nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck. "Relax, love. No one is looking. Can you be quiet?"

"What are you up to, Ron?" Hermione asked as she felt his hands run along the skin of her back. "I see why you were fine with me wearing a jumper. Other then it is your Cannon's jumper."

"About six feet, but you already knew that." Ron grinned as he began to pepper kisses along her neck. "I want to celebrate my future wife under the stars. I have a plan, trust me."

"We are in the middle of a crowd," Hermione's protest was stopped by Ron's kiss.

"And the only one I see is you," Ron whispered against Hermione's lips. "Would you just quit worrying and just kiss me?"

Hermione slid her fingers through Ron's hair and nipped his bottom lip. "The question, Mr. Weasley, is can you be quiet?"

"Try me." Ron pulled the borrowed Invisibility cloak over them as he rolled Hermione underneath him.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ron tiptoed into Harry's room. He needed to get the cloak back into the trunk without waking up Harry. He did not want to answer questions about where he had been or what he had been doing.

"Ron," Harry's voice croaked from the nest of covers on the bed. "Just lay it on the chair. I'll put it away tomorrow."

"Sorry, mate," Ron whispered. "I was trying not to wake you."

"You walk like an elephant," Harry grumbled. "I'm going back to sleep. Night, Ron."

"Night, Harry." Ron laid the cloak on the dresser by the door.

"Tell Mione I'll have sweet rolls and coffee ready in the morning," Harry mumbled. "And there had better not be any strange stains on my cloak …"


	7. I5 Light in the Mist

Light in the Mist

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: T

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
Square I5 - You can never cross oceans unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore. - Andre Gide

* * *

Summary: Hermione and Ron discuss the future of their relationship

* * *

Hermione: You up?  
Ron: I am now  
Hermione:I don't know what to do  
Ron; About what?  
Hermione: Work  
Ron: What is going on at work?  
Hermione: I got offered the promotion  
Ron: To the NY office?  
Hermione: Yes … I don't know if I should go  
Ron: You have worked too hard for this  
Hermione: It is a one year assignment  
Ron: and …  
Hermione: A year away from you  
Ron: and …  
Hermione: We just started figuring us out  
Ron: Why would that keep you from taking this assignment?  
Hermione: Time … distance  
Ron: This is a bad thing?  
Hermione: I don't know  
Ron: I am not going anywhere  
Hermione: But, I could be  
Ron: There are texts and calls and owls and Floos and portkeys  
Hermione: Can we survive this?  
Ron: Can you pass up this opportunity?  
Hermione: It won't come again …  
Ron: So, take it  
Hermione: I don't know  
Ron: I do … Take the assignment  
Hermione: NY is so far away  
Ron: Take the assignment  
Hermione: Are you sure?  
Ron: My darling witch … take itI don't see how … You have always been my lighthouse  
Hermione: Your lighthouse?  
Ron: My light on a rocky shore guiding me home  
Hermione: Really?  
Ron: Now it is my turn to be your lighthouse … a beacon in the mist  
Hermione: When did you get so smart?  
Ron: The day I took a chance on us  
Hermione: A year is a long time  
Ron: Go … be amazing … come back to me  
Hermione: Love you  
Ron: Love you more … now go to sleep  
Hermione: Night  
Ron: Sweet dreams


	8. N1 Require Me

Require Me

Pairing: Hermione/Sirius

Rating: T

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Bunny Bounce 2019

Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
Square N1 - The Marauders

* * *

Summary: Hermione set out to find a quiet place to study. She found a mystery instead.

* * *

Hermione needed a quiet place to study. A place where Harry and Ron couldn't find her. Walking through the empty corridor, Hermione wished for a place that was just her own for studying. She was surprised to see a door appear as she wished for her private space.

Hermione looked around the room, relieved to find it full of comfortable seats and a blazing fire. No boys and no distractions, just like she wanted. Harry and Ron could survive for a few hours without her while she studied. Settling into a chair by the fire, Hermione began to read tonight's assignment on Time-Turners and the hazards of jumping too far in time.

She woke with a sore neck and tingling feet. Hermione had not planned on falling asleep as she studied, but things never seemed to go according to plan lately. She started to stretch when she heard loud voices.

"_Bloody hell, Padfoot, you cannot go near her."_

"_Just because she is your twin, doesn't mean you have a say."_

"_Mia does not need our mess in her life."_

"_Did she say that?"_

"_She didn't need to, Padfoot. I can feel it."_

"_Damn it, Moony. She can tell me that herself."_

"_She won't because she thinks she needs you."_

"_She doesn't need anyone, Moony. Let her tell me if she wants out."_

Hermione sunk down lower in her chair. The only people she knew that went by those names were dead or in hiding. What were they doing here? Either she was in the middle of a nightmare or reading about time turners had turned into something more.

"_Padfoot, please. Leave her be."_

"_You know I can't, Moony. Something about her calls to me."_

"_Merlin's beard. You are worse than Prongs. If you break her heart..."_

"_You can bite me. I am not going to break her heart. That's your job."_

"_I'm going to bed, Padfoot. Howl if you need me. You might want to study for that Potions exam while you are mooning over Mia."_

"_Good night. Moony. I'm going to sit by the fire and think. It is a good thing the Room of Requirement is soundproof. You could wake the castle with your caterwauling."_

Hermione sunk deeper into her chair as footsteps came closer to where she was sitting. She felt drawn to the dark voice she had heard but that didn't make any sense. She needed to find out what was going on. There was no way she could have gone back in time. That always caused trouble. She had enough trouble to deal with right now, she didn't need anymore.

"Bloody hell, I don't need this extra mess," Sirius muttered to himself as he walked towards the fireplace. "I know he worries about her, but she is a strong witch and can take care of herself. I am not going to hurt her."

Sirius leaned on the mantle and watched the flames flicker. "I just want a little peace. Being with her settles something. It's not like I am going to snog her and leave her…"

The sound of a book hitting the floor surprised him. Turning quickly, Sirius was surprised to the witch in question hiding in an overstuffed chair. "What are you doing here, Mia? I thought everyone was in their rooms."

Hermione tried to speak but not a sound escaped. She was staring at a very young Sirius Black and he was staring back at her. "Moony is going to kill me," Sirius groaned as he walked towards her chair. "How did you get here? The Room of Requirement rarely shows itself to people. We were lucky we found it last year."

"Who is Mia? My name is Hermione and I needed a quiet place to study." She began to stutter. "I was walking down the corridor and mumbling about not being able to find a quiet place to study, when this room appeared..."

Sirius listened as she continued to spill out the story of how she ended up in this room at this point. Confusion colored her brown eyes and words just seemed to tumble out without planning. That was not like Mia at all and he didn't like it. "And I was just trying to get away from Harry and Ron for a few minutes of peace. I sat down here to study and I must have fallen asleep and then you and Professor Lupin came in …"

Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the chair. "Mia, hush," he whispered against her hair as he settled her into his arms. "Slow down. Take a breath. You're safe."

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to settle her racing heart. She still could not string together a coherent sentence but for different reasons now. Sirius Black was holding her and he was her age. He was holding her carefully and running his hands through her hair as he whispered, trying to calm her. "Sirius, what are we doing here? What am I doing here?"

She felt him place a finger under her chin and tip her face up to his. "You, my love, are babbling. I am going to kiss you and pray your twin doesn't kill me in the morning."

"But, Sirius, I don't have a twi…" Hermione protest was cut short as Sirius nipped her bottom lip.

"Hush, Mia." Sirius whispered. "Kiss me before he decides to come find you. He was headed for the Ravenclaw common room to check on you when I ran into him. We don't have long."

Hermione closed her eyes. "This has to be a dream. I am kissing Sirius Black…"

Sirius stole her breath and her thoughts as she felt his lips against hers. Surrendering to his kiss, Hermione let herself feel and not think.

"Mione, where are you? Why did this door show up in the middle of the corridor? Harry is going to kill me if you are hurt…" Hermione startled as Ron's voice broke through the haze of Sirius's kiss. She blinked and looked around the room.

She was back in the room she had found to study. There was something not quite right about the table beside her. There was something more there. Carefully, she picked up the one thing that had not been there before she fell asleep

A young Sirius Black smiled at Hermione as he twirled a witch who looked like her slowly in the picture she held. Puzzled, she turned over the frame. The inscription shattered her

_Hermione 'Mia' Lupin-Black_  
_8 July 1981_

_Beloved sister_  
_My Beloved Wife_  
_Lost to time_  
_1 October 1981_


	9. N3 Sleepy Declarations

Sleepy Declarations

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: M

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven's Bingo 2019  
Square N3 - Free Space/Writer's Choice

* * *

Summary: Hermione has news for Ron. Will she find a way to tell him while they are both awake or will she make a sleepy confession?

* * *

Hermione traced the scars on Ron's arm as she watched him sleep. She need to tell him her news, but she had put it off for three nights in a row. Ginny's suggestion to whisper the news to him as he slept seemed too sneaky. Last night's conversation made her news easier, but she was still scared.

"I think I'm leaving the Aurors." Ron had said as they we snuggled together on the sofa after dinner last night. "George has asked again for me to join him at the shop and I'm tired. This last mission was too much time away. Harry still loves it, I don't"

Hermione almost let the secret out then. They had talked about George's offer before, but this was the first time Ron had seriously considered leaving the Aurors. So, she let the discussion stay focused on the decision he was trying to make. By the time they went to bed, he had started his letter of resignation and she could barely keep her eyes open.

Ron had seemed more settled since they had made the decision. Dinner tonight would have been the perfect time, but she never could find a way to slide in those three little words.

Now, she couldn't sleep and she couldn't keep the secret much longer. He was going to notice her running to the loo every morning . Maybe, if she told him now, she could tell him again in the morning and it wouldn't feel so big.

Settling her head on his shoulder, Hermione returned to tracing the scars on Ron's arms. "Ron, I'm pregnant," She whispered as she let her eyes drift closed.

Ron wake up as Hermione mumbled in her sleep. She had been restless since he had returned from his last mission. Her restlessness was part of the reason why he had decided to leave the Aurors and join George. Ron curled around her as she turned away from him. "Shh, love. I'm home." He whispered as she settled her into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Glad you're staying home." Hermione mumbled in her sleep. "The baby is going to need both of us.

Ron's had started to shut as he felt her settle but popped open at her sleepy declaration. "Mione, love. What did you just say?"

A gentle snuffle was the only answer Ron got from his sleeping wife. But, he need more of an answer than that. "Mione, love, did you say baby?" Ron asked as he kissed the curve of her neck. "Love, wake up. I think you have something important to tell me."

Ron waited for her eyes to open asn he continued to tral kisses from her ear to her shoulder. As her eyes began to open, Hermione jumped from their bed and headed to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. "Not exactly what I was hoping for." Ron grumbled as he stared at her empty place in their bed.

The sound of retching coming from the bathroom caught him by surprise. "Mione, are you okay?" He asked as he got out of bed and padded towards their bathroom.

A grown followed by more retching was the only reply he received. Knocking on the door gently, ROn pushed it open. "Love, what's going on?"

Hermione settled on to the floor, leaning against the tub with her eyes closed. "I am not okay." She let her head fall back as she spoke. "I am scared and sick and …"

Ron sat beside her in the floor and pulled her head onto his shoulder. "And pregnant, if I am putting together the clues correctly." Ron kissed her on the top of her head. "Is this why you have not been sleeping well?"

Hermione sighed and traced the scars on Ron's forearms. "Yes. I didn't know how to tell you. I wasn't sure how you would feel about all of this."

"It is sooner than we planned," Ron grabbed her hands and tangled his fingers with hers. "But, not unwanted. I can't wait to see what a beautiful mother you will be. It's all the more reason for me to join George."

"But, we had plans." Hermione's protest was cut short by another lunge for the loo. Ron held her hair behind her neck and rubbed her back as they waited for this round of retching to pass.

"Plans change, love." Ron settled Hermione into his lap and pressed her head to his shoulder. " Most of the time for the better, I can't wait to meet this little one."

"Are you sure?" Hermione sounded small as her doubt whispered through the quiet bathroom. "It was not exactly the presentI intended to give you."

"It's perfect." Ron kissed her forehead. "Now, if you are finished worshiping the porcelain throne, Let's go back to bed."

Ron helped Hermione to her feet. "Wash your mouth out and see how you feel. For some reason, I feel the need to keep you in bed."

Ron helped Hermione rinse out her mouth and shuffle back to their bed. "I can do this by myself," she grumbled. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"I know that, love." Ron waited for her to lay in her space on the bed before he walked around to his side. "Right now, I think we could both use some sleep. There will time to worry in the morning."

Ron slid under the covers and opened his arms. "Come settle in. Let me hold you and our little one."

Hermione sighed as she laid her head on Ron's shoulder and felt his arms wrap around her. "I guess there are worse places to fall asleep."

"Night, Mione."

"Night, Pop."


	10. N4 Falling

Falling

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: T

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019

Square N4: I had lost my mind and fallen into my heart. - Dan Millman

* * *

Summary: When does friendship turn into something more? For Hermione, it happened on a dark and stormy night …

* * *

"Mione?" Ron's voice cut through the dark of her sitting room. "You okay? You didn't answer your mobile and you missed dinner with the crew."

"Mione? _Lumos_." Ron whispered as he continued to look around the dark room. The tip of his wand cast shadows as he searched.

"I don't like storms," Hermione's voice whispered through the dark as thunder rattled the windows of her flat. "It's just like at the Manor."

Ron heard her whisper and followed it to the overstuffed chair by the fireplace. "Mione. It's just a storm. No harm can come from a little noise and rain."

"That's what we thought before." Hermione was hidden in the depths of the chair, wrapped in a blanket, and staring at nothing. "Thank you for checking on me. I know I was supposed to be there, but I couldn't leave when the storm started."

"It's what friends do." Ron kneeled down in front of her chair and touched her blanket covered leg. "I told Harry you were probably watching the storm. There is so much power in lightning."

"He and Ginny will still worry. Better let them know you found me." Hermione's dark eyes looked into worried blue eyes. "You don't sound worried, but you came looking for me. Why?"

"Because, no one should be alone in a storm." Ron rested his hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear. "You have been too quiet lately and I missed you. Come, sit with me in your window seat. We'll watch the storm together."

"Ron," Hermione hesitated as he pulled her to her feet. "You can't be nice to me. You will make me feel things…"

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and led her to the window seat. After sitting, Ron settled her onto his lap and rested his chin on the top of her head. "What's so wrong with that, Mione? I'm tired of hiding how I feel. I fell for you a long time ago."

"You can get hurt falling." Hermione sounded broken as she stared out the window. "I'm already broken. Why would you want to break too?"

"Just because I look okay, doesn't mean I am." Ron nuzzled into the crook of Hermione's neck. "I think our pieces fit. Just give me a chance."

Lightning cut through the sky as Hermione turned towards Ron. "What if I fall?"

"I'll catch you." Ron's promise whispered against her lips "I'll always catch you."


	11. N5 And Another Thing

And Another Thing

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: M/E

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
Square N5 - Wall Sex

* * *

Summary: The Daily Prophet might be good for something after all, if Ron and Hermione can survive the fight it causes.

* * *

Hermione did not need this today. Ron was away on his last mission and she was not feeling good. Morning sickness and worry were robbing her of sleep and paperwork was piling up on her desk. All she wanted to do was go home. The last thing she needed was the front page of the Daily Prophet to have a picture of her husband holding another woman in another country. She had a love hate relationship with the Daily Prophet, She loved to hate them. "Incendeo." She whispered as she dropped the paper into her waste bin.

"I'm going home," Hermione grumbled as she packed her case and stuck her head out of her office. "Tell the Minister I'll send him an owl with an update this weekend."

Waving at her co-workers, Hermione made her way to the nearest Floo and went home.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ron was not in a mood for this today. Hermione had sounded tired when he talked to her the night before and he hurt all over. Impending fatherhood and magic burns were making him less than pleasant to be around and chasing criminals as an Auror had worn him out. He just wanted to go home. Seeing the front page of the Daily Prophet outside his hotel room door was the final straw. "Is this the end of the Weasley-Granger Era?" combined with a picture of him escorting a victim of the villain he and Harry had finally managed to capture made his stomach roll. He had to remind himself that he could not kill a certain reporter who loved to stir trouble more than she loved to report actual news. Hermione was going to be furious by the time he got home.

"Mate, can we leave now?" Ron looked at Harry as he handed him the Daily Prophet. "I need to see my wife before she decides to reducto me for this."

Harry handed Ron his portkey and smiled. "I'll tell Gin to get the spare room ready. Good luck."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Ronald Billius Weasley. What were you thinking?" Hermione's voice trembled as Ron emerged from the Floo. "What were you thinking? How could you let this happen?"

Ron held out his hands as he let her rant. He knew better than to try to interrupt her while she was venting.

"And, another thing …" As Hermione took a deep breath to continue her rant, Ron touched her cheek. She forgot what she was going to say because she noticed new burns on his fingertips.

"Hello, Mione." Ron rubbed his thumb along her lower lip. "I guess you saw the front page of the Prophet. Since when have you ever believed anything that woman has written in that paper?"

"But, the picture..." Hermione started to wind up again.

"How many times have you seen Harry or me lead a victim away from a scene? It is standard procedure to shield them with our bodies until we can get them in a secure facility."

"But, you were holding her to you." Hermione continued her protest.

"She could barely stand when we found her. How else was I supposed to get her to safety?" Ron's voice began to rise as she continued to question him. "How was I supposed to know there was a Prophet reporter lurking there?"

"You always know." Hermione's voice started to rise as her hair started to crackle with magic. "I have seen you turn from streets with danger and reporters when we are out. If you could do it then, why not this time."

"Bloody hell, Mione." Ron dropped his hand from her face. "We had been chasing that bloody animal for three weeks. I hadn't slept in days. Harry had to go to St. Mungos to be checked for magical exhaustion before we could Floo home."

Ron sank onto the sofa and stared into the crackling fire. "And another thing," He started to speak slowly. "I chose to marry you. I love you and would lay down my life for you."

Hermione wasn't ready to let go of her temper yet. "That is a cauldron of dragon spit, Ronald." She hissed and turned to leave the room. "I cannot believe you would not know where everyone was in that situation. How the bloody hell am I supposed to wait here and you are out the comforting beautiful witches that are not me."

Ron pulled his hair as he heard their bedroom door slam. "Bloody hell, I am never going to get any peace. What the hell is eating at you?"

Ron grabbed the handle on the door. "Merlin's beard, Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, open this bloody damn door."

Silence filled the cottage as Ron tried to open the door. "I am not getting into a bloody duel with you over a picture in the Daily Prophet, Mione. I have never given you a reason to doubt me. This was my last bloody mission as an Auror."

Ron took his wand from the pocket in the lining of his jacket. "And another thing, I am too bloody tired to fight with you over this. All I want is to hold my WIFE in OUR bed and SLEEP. _Alohomora!_"

Hermione squealed as she watched Ron storm into the room as the door swung open. "When will you get it through your thick, pregnant skull that you have been the only woman for me since before I even knew what that meant."

"The picture and the headline." Hermione felt herself bump into the wall as she backed away from the approaching storm that was her husband. "How am I supposed to face everyone with that headline? It was a bloody secretary that laid the Prophet on my desk and pointed it out."

"_Colloportus."_ Ron flicked his wand at the door and continued to approach his backpedaling wife. "I expect you to trust me to do my job and come home to you and our family. I am tired of fighting you about this."

Hermione listened to the soft click of the lock. "Ron, what else am I supposed to think the way you were sheltering her? It's the way you hold me."

Hermione's voice rose to a shout. "And another thing, what does me being pregnant have to do with anything?"

"_Impendimenta._" With another flick of his wrist, Ron bound Hermione's hands above her head and fixed them to the wall. "Your very beautiful and stubborn mind has been replaced by something completely different since you told me about the baby. I can only assume that pregnancy hormones are affecting your thinking and I am going to have to change your mind."

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione struggled to free her hands from the wall. "Let me go."

"_Diffindo."_ Ron watched the front of Hermione's blouse part and expose her breast. "I am convincing my unsure wife just how beautiful she is. No more talking, love."

Ron's mouth crashed down on Hermione's as his hands traced the script along her collar bone. Tracing his tongue along the seal of her lips, he teased until she opened her mouth.

Tongues tangling, Ron and Hermione took out their frustrations in an angry kiss. Ron nipped her bottom lip as he pulled away. "Now, love, I am going to show you exactly how I feel about you."

Leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her ear, Ron began to explore Hermione's body. Nips and sucks, bites and kisses marked his path as he continued to the tip of her collar bone. "Let me see if I can remember how to start the magic," he muttered against her skin as he kissed the script he had been tracing with his finger.

Hermione moaned his name as Ron kissed his way down her collar bone to the sunflower that had begun to bloom on her skin. "Please," fell from her lips as he skimmed his fingers under the edge of the lace of her bra.

"_Diffindo,"_ whispered against her skin. Hermione felt his warm breath against her nipples as her bra slipped from her body.

"Please what, Mione?" Ron sucked her hard nipple into his warm mouth. Releasing it with a wet pop, he continued his trail of kisses toward her belly button.

Hermione squirmed against the magic that held her hands to to wall. "Let me touch you, please," she gasped as he circled her belly button with his tongue. "Ronald …"

"_Titillando minima."_ Ron's husky voice floated up to Hermione's ears as she felt feathers tickle against her skin in the wake of Ron's kisses.

"All in due time, love." Ron's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her skirt. Scarred and calloused fingers traced along her skin, send shivers and warmth through her body. Hermione pulled against the spell that held her to the wall.

"Ronald, please…" Hermione moaned as she felt his fingers release the button and lower the zipper of her skirt. "I need …"

"_Impedimenta minima,"_ Ron's fingers released her skirt and followed it's fall to the floor. HIs calloused fingers traced a path back up her inner thigh as the spell continued to hold her still.

"And another thing," Ron's lips whispered against her stomach as his fingers continued their path back up her body. "This little swell right here is the most beautiful part of you. We made what you are hiding here,"

Ron's fingered ran under the top of her knickers. "Such soft skin hiding a core of steel. What other mysteries are you hiding?"

Hermione tried to speak as she felt Ron's finger slide her knickers to the side and stroke the outer edge of her wet slit. "Not … hiding … anything … Ronald, please…"

"_Diffindo."_ Ron touched the top button of his shirt as he continued to kiss his way back up her body. "I guess I should join you in your state of undress. Open your eyes, Mione. I thought you liked to play 'Look, Don't Touch"."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and watched as he stood to his full height. "I like to be the one touching while you look." She gasped he pressed his body against hers, his hard length pressing against her stomach.

The edges of Ron's open shirt teased her sensitive nipples as he bent to kiss her. "What would you like to touch, love?"

Ron's teasing kisses followed a path from her temple to her ear and into the hollow of her neck. Hermione groaned as she felt his tongue trace along her collar bone "So sensitive. Is something tickling you? Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't stop." Hermione whisper matched the light kisses she felt. " If you are going to kiss me, mean it. Such beautiful scars, can I touch?"

"_Titillando desino."_ Ron unbuttoned his trousers as he continue to pepper kisses on her skin. "No touching yet. We still need to discuss your doubts."

"No doubts," Hermione's plea filled their bedroom. "I need to touch you. Make sure you are in one piece."

The sound of Ron's trousers hitting the floor was covered by Hermione's moan. Carefully stepping out of his trousers, Ron turned in a slow circle. "See, love. Nothing but freckles and scars. Same as I left you with."

"_Wingargium leviosa."_ Hermione's whisper stopped Ron's spin and floated him into her body. Biting her lip, Hermione waited for the touch of his chest on hers. "So slow. What are you waiting for, darling?"

Ron closed his eyes and moaned as he felt their bodies collide. "Nothing, love. Just enjoying the view."

"Hard to see with your eyes closed." Hermione teased as she bit his shoulder. "There are new scars so you are not the same as you left me."

Hermione felt the tips of Ron's finger travel from her shoulder tho her hips. "So impatient. Are you tired of playing already? Good things come to those who wait.

"_Diffindo."_ Ron slipped a finger, then two, into her slick channel as he felt his boxers fall from his body. "Is this what you wanted, love?"  
Hermione rocked her hips she she chased Ron's retreating fingers. He almost missed her whispered reply. "Not quite, but you are getting closer."

Ron ground his erection against her stomach as he pressed on her clit. "Are you tired of being good? What do you want, love?"

"You, Always you," Hermione buried her face in the crook of Ron's neck as he continued to slide his finger over her clit. "Ronald, please ..."

Ron slid his fingers from her body and lifted to his lips. "So sweet," He sighed as he licked his fingers clean.

Lifting her leg to hook behind his back, Ron settled between her thighs. Hermione gasped as she felt his thick tip slide against her slick opening. "Is this what you want, my impatient witch?"

Pushing into her wet channel, Ron released a slow breath. "So warm. So good."

Hermione lifted her other leg and locked her ankles behind Ron's back. "So close, darling. I need to ..."

Ron felt her nip a path along his shoulder as she tried to move. "Not so fast, love. Ow, such impatience"

Ron moved his hips to slide from her slick depths as she bit his shoulder again. "Naughty witches don't get rewards, love."

Hermione tightened her leg to pull him back to her. "Naughty wizards don't get rewards either. I need you to move, darling."

Ron groaned as her tight channel gripped his cock as he tried to retreat. Lowering his mouth to hers, Ron whispered against her lips "You keep that up and there is no telling what will happen."

Hermione nipped his bottom lip and shifted her hips. Conversations were forgotten as their kiss deepened. Ron grabbed her hips as he slid deeper.

Pleas and promises filled the air as Ron rocked in and out of Hermione. He could feel her body start to shake as pressure continued to build between them.

Hermione struggled to free her hands from the spell that kept them stuck to the wall above her head. Her struggles put pressure on her clit as Ron continued to rock her world. She was going to explode soon and she need to touch him to keep from breaking.

"_Finis."_ Ron groaned as he felt her explode around him. Hermione's fingers dug into his scalp as he continued to rock through her climax. With a final thrust, Ron shuttered and joined her in bliss.

Ron rested his his forehead against her as they shuttered through the aftershocks of their climax. Trying to catch his breath, he settled her into his arms.

"Welcome home." Hermione sighed as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Do you think we could go to bed now? All I want to do is hold my husband in our bed and sleep."

Chuckling, Ron hugged her to his chest and pulled away from the wall. "I think I can arrange that. Love you, Mione."

"Love you, too." Hermione shivered as he slipped from her body and carried her across the room.

Ron set Hermione on her feet when he reached their bed. Lifting the covers, he kissed her forehead. "Slide in, love. I'll get the light and join you in a minute."

Hermione slid between the sheets and settled her head on the pillow. Watching Ron move around the room, she let her eyes close. She sighed as she felt the bed him slip into bed beside her. "And another thing ..."

Ron pulled Hermione into his arms. Wrapping his body around hers, he kissed the crook of her neck. "No more talking. Sleep well, love."

"Night, darling."


	12. G1 Mine

Mine

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: M (for subject)

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
Square G1 - Memory Loss

* * *

Summary: Memories are what we count on to steer our lives. What happens when they start to disappear?

***WARNING - tissues will be needed by the end ***

* * *

Ron watched Hermione wander around the room. She was still the most beautiful witch he had ever seen, even after forty years.

"When will the healer be here?" Her voice seemed small in the big room. "Ron, why hasn't the Healer been here yet. We have been waiting for a long time."

"Mione, the Healer just left." Ron got up from his chair. "She said she will be back in a few minutes. She just needed to check on a few things before she could give us her report."

Ron was getting used to these lapses. It had started as Hermione began to forget small things, like leaving her keys on her desk and missing lunch with Rose. He had gotten worried when she started forgetting entire conversations and days. He talked her into seeing a Healer when she called their granddaughter Rose instead of Molly.

It hurt his heart to see how lost Hermione had become. He had a feeling that the Healer was going to have a very Muggle diagnosis for what was taking her from him.

"Ron, when is the Healer coming to see us?" Hermione asked as she ran her hand up his arm. "I know something is going on with my memory, but I am not stupid. We have been waiting a long time."

"She will be back soon, Mione." Ron turned to kiss the top of her head. "She had to check on a few tests. I know you want answers."

"How am I forgetting so much?" Hermione rested her forehead against Ron's chest."I have always been able to remember things. I don't like not knowing."

"I'm sure the Healer will have answers when she comes back." Ron rubbed a hand up and down her back. "We may not like the answers she gives us, but we will make a plan and move forward, just like always."

"Make a plan," Hermione whispered. "I will need a binder for that."

"We can stop and get one on the way home." Ron looked up as the door opened. "The Healer is back, love. Let's sit down and hear what she has to say."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ron watched the moon cast shadows onto his sleeping wife. She had not reacted well to the new the Healer had given them. He was glad she was finally resting. They had a long fight ahead of them. His beautiful, brilliant witch was going to lose all of her memories.

Kissing her cheek and smoothing the covers, Ron let himself grieve as he remembered what happened after they left the Healer's office. Dinner had been a quiet affair. Ron tried to start a couple of conversations but gave up when he saw the first tear slide down her cheek. "Mione, please. Talk to me," was all that he could manage to say in the face of her tears.

"I don't want to lose who I am," Hermione had sobbed when they left the table and settled into the sofa in the sitting room. "I don't want to forget who we have become. I have always remembered."

"We will work with the healers to help you keep as much as you can." Ron tenderly wiped her tears and kissed her closed eyes. "I will remember for you when the time comes."

"What happens when I forget who you are?" Hermione's question echoed in the quiet room. "What happens when I forget who I am?"

"Then, I will remind you." Ron struggled to hold back his tears, "I will never let you forget the most important things … I am yours, and you are mine … Always."


	13. G2 One Last Look

One Last Look

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: M/E

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
Square G2 - Voyeurism

* * *

Summary: Hermione really should have made sure the door was locked before she took a relaxing bath …

* * *

Hermione was tired. She had spent the last twelve hours chasing leads through the pages of books in the Restricted section of the Ministry's library. But, spending her day bent over tomes and parchment was better than spending her day worried about her husband and when he would return from his latest mission.

Hermione knew there would be danger when she signed on to be the wife of an Aurour. She just didn't realize how much time would be spent apart. Ron had been gone for almost a month now, sending owls when he could. He and Harry had caught three of the four wizards they were looking for. His last owl had arrived two days ago. His words were upbeat and talked of being home in a few days. His handwriting was shaky and made her wish he was already home.

Dropping her bag by the table in the sitting room, Hermione made her way to their bedroom. A hot bath followed by a cup of tea were the next items on her agenda. Hermione turned the taps on the bath and dropped in her favorite bath bomb. As the room filled with the scent of lemons and lilies, Hermione began to undress. It was time to relax.

Sliding into the warm water, Hermione remembered the last time she had indulged like this. It had been the night before Ron left. He had drawn her a bath and then joined her. Running a finger down her collarbone, Hermione felt his fingers ghost across her skin. Hermione closed her eyes as she let her fingers slide down her body. She could almost hear Ron whisper as she let her hand slip lower.

"_Let me watch." He had settled her into his embrace. "Let me see just how you want me to touch you. Give me something to think about when I can't sleep at night."_

Hermione shuddered as she remembered the feel of his hard cock against her back, his calloused fingers stroking her nipples. She slipped a finger between her folds and stroked, building heat in her center. Closing her eyes, Hermione stroked her clit. The air grew thick in her lungs as that heat continued to build.

"_Is that what you like, love?"_ Ron's voice ghosted through her head as she continued to tease herself. "_A tease, a stroke, a pinch, or a plunge?"_

Hermione moaned his name as she fell over the edge. Struggling to breathe, Hermione tried to settle her racing heart. A ripple in the water was the last thing she expected to feel.

"A first look as good as the last." Hermione's eyes flew open at the sound of her husband voice. "I have missed you, love."

"I was just thinking of you," Hermione whispered. "Care to join me?"


	14. G3 Shards

Shards

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: M

* * *

Written for Hermione' Haven Bingo 2019  
Square: G4 - Sticks and stones may break our bones, but words will break our hearts. - Robert Fulgham

* * *

Summary: Ron and Hermione shatter their relationship as he leaves for another mission. Can they put the pieces back together when he comes home?

* * *

"_How dare you…"_

"_If you would only think …"_

"_I cannot live like this anymore …"_

"_You are never here for me to come home to …"_

Hermione stared out the window of their flat as the shards of their last fight filled the quiet. He had been packing for his latest mission with Harry. All she had asked is when she could expect him home.

"_Mione, you know I can't answer that." Ron has sighed as he shoved another duster in his duffle. "It takes as long as it takes. I want to say a week, but I have no control over the people we are chasing and this is the best lead we have had in months."_

"_Can you at least tell me where you will be?" she had asked as her heart pounded. Hermione hated watching him pack to do the most dangerous part of any Aurors job, bringing in those who thought they were above the law. "_

"_Bloody hell , Mione. We go through this every time." Ron threw up his hands and walked out of their bedroom. "I don't know how long I will be gone, I can't tell you where I am going, and I will do my best to come home in one piece."_

Things had gone downhill from there. He had yelled that she needed to learn to trust him and she had yelled right back. Both of them had let frustration and fear drive their words. Her heart felt shattered as Ron ducked into the Floo and disappeared to meet Harry.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"_How dare you…"_

"_If you would only think …"_

"_I cannot live like this anymore …"_

"_You are never here for me to come home to …"_

Ron watched the shadows move through the forest as they waited for their contact. His head was focused on this mission but his heart wasn't. That was a pile of shards. He had felt it explode as he left their flat, still fighting.

"_Mione, I will not do this with you again." He had yelled as he stepped into the Floo. "When this is done, you can send my things to the Burrow. At least there will be someone there when I come home."_

"_I am always here when you come home, Ronald." Hermione had snapped back at him. "It would be easier if I knew exactly when you were coming back each time, but I am always here."_

"_I think our ideas of here are different." Ron hung his head and reached for Floo powder. "You are always at work or thinking about work when I come home. You are never in this space to meet me."_

Ron was pulled from his scattered thoughts by a rustling of branches. It was time to go to work. The shadowy figure in the trees was supposed to be their informant that was going to lead them to their wanted wizard. A spark split the branch above him as he stepped form behind the tree. Just another day as an Aurour.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Miss Granger" A knock and voice at the door stirred Hermione from her nap. "Miss Granger, please answer the door."

Hermione made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. A young wizard dressed in Ministry messenger robes was knocking on her door. Cautiously, she opened the door.

"Miss Granger? A note from the Aurour Potter." The young wizard seemed nervous. "Aurour Potter has asked that I escort you after you read his message."

Hermione opened the folded parchment that she had been handed.

"_Mione - He needs you. St. Mungos, 3rd floor. - H"_

Hermione dropped the parchment and grabbed her rob that hung by the door. "Come in. We will take my Floo." Hermione motioned for the young man to join her. "I know where we are going and I may need you to take sensitive messages to other."

Together, they stepped into the Floo. "St. Mungos, Third floor." Hermione dropped a handful of Floo powder and hoped for the best.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Harry was waiting for her at the Floo when they arrived. He looked battered and tired and worried. "Mione, we need to hurry. He needs you."

"I doubt that." Hermione tried to hold back as Harry pulled on her robes. "We were not on the best of terms when he left."

"That is because both of you are stubborn." Harry pulled Hermione into a hug. "He looked shattered when he left the office with me. Ginny says you haven't left the flat since he left."

"Things were said." Hermione shrugged as she let Harry push her towards a closed door. "I still haven't figured out how to piece together the shards that our fight created. He was right about me and work."

"And, you were right about him and work, too." Harry opened the door. "It is a danger of the work we do. He and I talked about it. He loves you."

"I love him, too." Hermione sighed, following Harry into the dark room. "I just don't know if I can find a way to love him and live with him."

Harry pointed to the still figure on the only bed in the room. "You might want to figure that out soon. He was calling for you the last time he woke is going to take time and sleep for him to heal from the tree that fell on him instead of me."

Hermione looked at the still figure on the bed. Ron was never still. Slowly, she walked over to the bed and sat on its edge. "Ronald, what silly thing did you do this time?"

Hermione felt Ron stir as ran her fingers through his hair. "Mione? Watch out for the tree … Harry … Move…"

Hermione kissed Ron on the forehead. "Shhh, I'm here and Harry is fine. Rest."

"Sorry, Mione… It hurts…" Ron slowly reached for his chest. "Only shards … sorry."

"No talking now , love." Hermione whispered into ROn;s ear. "I'm not going anywhere. We can talk after you rest,"

"Love you, Mione … Promise." Ron's whisper tickled Hermione ear.

"Love you, too." Hermione laid her head on the bed and fell asleep to the sounds of Ron's deep breathing.


	15. G5 Just Once

Just Once

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: M

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
Square G5 - Fake Dating

* * *

Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures. Can Hermione talk Ron into going along with her plan to survive another Ministry dinner?

* * *

Ron looked out the window of the coffee shop. Hermione had asked him to meet her here to discuss something important. He had been surprised by her text asking to meet.

"Hey, Ron. Thanks for meeting me here." Hermione walked toward Ron's table with two cups. "I got you a flat white. Is that okay?"

"Hey, Mione." Ron stood and took to offered cup. "Smells great. Care to have a seat and tell me what is on your mind?"

Hermione settled into the chair across from Ron. She waited for him to sit down before she began. "I have a huge favor to ask. There is a big dinner at the Ministry next week …"

"How can I help you with that? Isn't it Theo's job to go with you to those things?" Ron interrupted Hernione as he watched her fingers play with the sleeve on her cup.

"It would be if we were still dating." Hernione slumped in her chair. "We parted ways a month ago. I have two seats at my assigned table and I was wondering if you would come with me."

"Why don't you go by yourself? You have done it before. Why do you need a date?" Ron took a sip of his coffee as he waited for her answer.

"Because, before, the other people at my assigned table did not include my ex-boyfriend and his new partner. I would be nice to have a friendly voice at the table." Hermione looked at Ron over the top of her cup. "You don't have to come with me. I can survive it."

"I'll agree on a few conditions," Ron took a long sip of coffee. "One - you stop shrinking into yourself. You are a stronger witch than that. Two - we go as if we have started dating again. Three - it is just this once. My heart can't take the hope of more."

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ron watched the candlelight dance off the red highlight in Hermione's hair. He had been surprised when she had accepted his conditions for this 'date'. The murmurs in the room over their arrival together had been silenced by the appearance of the last couple for their assigned table, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

"Tell me you knew about them." Ron whispered to Hermione as they finished their deserts. "Conversation at this table has been nonexistent and. I swear. Rita Skeeter is going to explode with her need to write a pair of scandalous stories."

"Why do you think we ended our relationship?' Hermione whispered back. "I caught them together in Theo's office. I will not stand in the way of two people who want to try to make a go of things. No matter what the rest of the world thinks."

Ron looked around the room as the music began to draw couples to the dance floor. Getting up from the table, Ron bowed to Hermione and held out his hand. "Care to join me on the dance floor? Shall we see what other scandals we can create this evening?"

Hermione took Ron's hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. "I'll agree to a dance on a few conditions." She smiled as Ron settled his hands on her hips and they began to sway. "One - you stop pretending like dancing with me is a chore, Two - we dance like we intend to do more once you take me home. Three - you kiss me, just once. My head can't take more than one kiss tonight."

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Two New Couples Debut at Dinner_  
_Rita Skeeter, Lifestyles and Events_

_This reporter is rarely shocked by anything. But, last night's Ministry dinner was an eye opening experience._

_Dinner conversation was filled with discussion of appearance of Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, hand in hand. Speculation about who would attend this dinner on his arm had been populated with the names of several eligible ladies. Mr. Nott ended all the speculation as to his choice when his kissed Mr. Zabini at the end of the dinner course._

_No one was surprised to see Hermione Granger arrive on the arm of former Aurour, Ronald Weasley. They were a couple for a while and have been friends for many years. The kiss they shared on the dance floor lasted for two songs and left many, including this reporter, wondering if they are, once again. more than just friends ..._


	16. O1 Scars

Scars

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: M

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Gingo 2019  
Square O1 - A scar does not form on the dying. A scar means I survived. - Chris Cleve

* * *

Summary: Scars tell the stories that we don't always want to remember ...

* * *

Raw skin  
Dark memories  
Echos of pain  
Struggles to survive

Deep cuts  
Dark spells  
Echos of screams  
Struggles to protect

Swirls of raised skin  
Marking the passage of time  
Memories of surviving  
Pushing him forward

Script in raised skin  
Marking the hate of time  
Memories of protecting  
Pushing her back

Raw scream  
Buried terror  
Flashes of light  
Terror to survive

Quiet whimper  
Buried fear  
Flashes of dark  
Terror to protect

Flutters map raised skin  
Calming a racing heart  
Promises of surviving  
Pulling him back

Flickers trace raised skin  
Claiming a frozen tear  
Promises of protection  
Pushing her forward

Deep breath  
Light memories  
Promises to be made  
Determined to protect

Raw breath  
Light spells  
Promises to be kept  
Determined to survive

Ghosts on raised skin  
Erasing the passage of time  
Memories of thriving  
Pushing him to her

Reflections in raised skin  
Erasing the hate of time  
Memories of laughter  
Pulling her to him


	17. O2 Dashboard COnfessions

Dashboard Confessions

Pairing: Hermione & Ginny (friendship)

Rating: T

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven's Bingo 2019  
Square: O2 - Ginny Weasley

* * *

Summary: Hermione needs to talk to Ginny about something. But, she has to get the courage to get out of the car first.

* * *

Hermione looked out the windscreen of her car and sighed. "I really need to stop doing this. She is going to think I am insane."

"She already knows you are insane." Ginny laughed as she slid into the passenger's seat. "You really need to lock your doors if you are going to mumble to yourself in the parking lot."

Hermione tried to catch her breath and answer her sister-in-law. "Some people have the common sense to knock before they barge in on a private conversation," she finally managed to wheeze out.

"Now, why did you ask me here?" Ginny wiped tears from her cheeks as she continued to laugh. "I have two hungry boys at home and the bigger one has only been home for a few hours after being gone for a month."

"I need to talk to you about Ron." Hermione started. "I have something to tell him, but I'm not sure how to do it…"

"Why would you worry about telling my brother anything?" Ginny frowned as she looked at Hermione. "He has been wrapped around your little finger since we were in school."

"This could change everything." Hermione whispered."I didn't mean for it to happen…"

"Mione, do I need something stronger than coffee for this discussion?" Ginny touched the back of Hermione's hand.

"No, but I might have to give up our weekly coffee dates…" Hermione answered Ginny with a whisper of her own.

"Why would we have to give up our coffee chats?" Ginny voice echoed her concern.

"Because I am going to have to give up caffeine for a while." Ginny barely heard Hermione's quiet confession.

"Why would you have to give up caffeine…" Ginny voice trailed off as she connecting the dots of Hermione's confession.

Hermione let Ginny's question drift through the silence of her car. She didn't want to say anything more because she wasn't sure how.

"Mione, exactly how long are you going to have to give up caffeine?" Ginny took a shaky breath as she waited for an answer.

"About seven months, give or take a decision or two." Hermione finally answered. "We were planning to wait a little longer, but we got a little carried away on his birthday…"

"And he has been on a case with Harry for the last month." Ginny was starting to fill in the gaps.

"And I have been worried so I wasn't paying attention." Hermione felt the words tumble out of her mouth. "I went to the doctor today and she confirmed everything."

"My brother has wanted to be a father for a very long time." Ginny took Hermione's shaking hands in hers. "He is going to be thrilled. Just tell him."

"But, what if he isn't?" Hermione's panic filled her voice as she asked the question.

"Then, he is a damn fool and you can send him back to Mum's." Ginny started to laugh as she imagined the look on Ron's face. "It looks like my brother was not the only one who got a present on his birthday."

"Gin, I don't know that I can do this" Hermione's voice squeaked. "I am not ready for this…"

"You have been ready for this for a long time." Ginny laid her forehead on Hermione's shoulder. "You have Ron to help and you are stronger now."

"I hope you are right." Hermione laid her head on Ginny's. "Let's go get some decaf. I need some help to plan this thing out."

"He won't get hints." Ginny started to laugh again as she reached for the car door handle. "Just tell him when he is almost asleep. The panic when it makes it through his fuzzy brain and wakes you up in the middle of the night could be interesting."

"That could be interesting," Hermione started to giggle as she got out of her car. "Life with Weasleys is never dull…"


	18. O3 Text Me

Text Me

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Rating: M/E

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven's Bingo 2019  
Square O3 - Dirty Talk

* * *

Summary: Never look at a man's mobile screen when he has been away from home for too long

* * *

Ron: Where are you?  
Hermione: At work  
Ron: It is after 5  
Hermione: Leaving soon  
Ron: Miss you  
Hermione: Where are you?  
Ron: I wish I could tell you  
Hermione: Come home  
Ron: I wish I could

Hermione: Home  
Ron: Eat dinner  
Hermione: Not hungry  
Ron: Do I need to call Mum?  
Hermione: No, I'll eat  
Ron: Send me a picture  
Hermione: Only if you send me a picture of yours  
Ron: Go fix dinner  
Hermione: I always cook too much when you are not here  
Ron: So, you will have lunch for tomorrow  
Hermione: I miss you  
Ron: I miss you more  
Hermione: Eat dinner  
Ron: Send me a picture  
Hermione: Same

Ron: That is not the picture I expected  
Hermione: Really?  
Ron: I wanted to see a picture of your dinner  
Hermione: I sent you a picture  
Ron: Of you eating dinner not that  
Hermione: What is wrong with the picture?  
Ron: You only eat strawberries like that when you want something  
Hermione: I want you home  
Ron: Soon  
Hermione: Not soon enough

Hermione: Please tell me you are alone  
Ron: Would I have taken that picture if I wasn't  
Hermione: Is that pizza sauce on your chest?  
Ron: If you were here to lick it off  
Hermione: If you were here for me to lick it off  
Ron: I'm in bed  
Hermione: Me too  
Ron: I'm wearing a sheet and a smile  
Hermione: I not  
Ron: Wearing a sheet or a smile  
Hermione: Just laying on your side of the bed  
Ron: What are you wearing?  
Hermione: Your favorite Cannons shirt and boxers  
Ron: Let me see  
Hermione: Use your imagination  
Ron: Mione … please

Ron: It appears that you are no longer wearing my shirt  
Hermione: I got warm  
Ron: Just how warm?  
Hermione: I'll trade you  
Ron: What are we trading?  
Hermione: A picture for a picture  
Ron: How about a picture of a tent?  
Hermione: A tent? Depends on where it is

Hermione: That is quite the tent  
Ron: Just for you  
Hermione: I would love to play with that pole holding up the tent  
Ron: I would love for you to play with my pole  
Hermione: Too bad I'm not there  
Ron: If you were here, I could breast my head on your beautiful pillows while you played with my pole  
Hermione: Rest your head.  
Ron: No, darling, breast. There are things I want to do to yours while you work my pole  
Hermione: Care to elaborate?

Hermione: When did you start eating strawberries like that?  
Ron: When my wife asked me to elaborate on how I would breast my head on her pillows  
Hermione: She is a lucky woman  
Ron: I am the lucky one  
Hermione: Planning on getting lucky?  
Ron: As soon as I get home  
Hermione: Won't be soon enough

Ron: Call me  
Hermione: It is late  
Ron: I'm not sleeping anytime soon after that picture  
Hermione: It was just me holding some pillows  
Ron: My favorite pillows  
Hermione: You hold my pole and I'll hold your pillows  
Ron: Video chat in five seconds…  
Hermione: Things are getting slick around here  
Ron: Mione … please  
Hermione: When can I have more than a call?  
Ron: Soon …  
Hermione: Video if you promise to cum soon  
Ron: Cum with me ...


	19. O4 Another Cup

Another Cup

Pairing: Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny

Rating: T

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo  
Square O4 - Coffee Shop AU

Dedicated to the creator of this Bingo Card - She will never let me have one without this trope

* * *

Summary:Getting coffee before class was a treat before she started working there, now it is the reason he gets up in the morning.

* * *

"Hurry up, mate." Harry was going to kill Ron as soon as he was awake enough. "We have to leave now. She is only on shift for another hour and I need coffee."

"Ron, what are you babbling about," Harry reached for his glasses as his best friend continued to bounce on his bed. "It is only eight and I don't have class until noon. I was up until one trying to get the bloody program to work."

"Ginny said she is leaving at nine and I need coffee." Ron jumped up from Harry's bed and grabbed his backpack. "I am not going in to get coffee by myself. Hurry up."

"Just go without me. I am not fit for public viewing." Harry fell back into his bed and tried to pull the covers over his head. "Let me sleep."

"I can't go without you." Ron tugged at the covers. "This will be the fifth day in a row that I have gotten coffee before she leaves. She is going to think I am stalking her."

"You are stalking her." Harry groaned and stumbled from his bed. "If I do this, you CANNOT complain about me taking your sister on a date or two. If I can get her away from football practice and that bloody coffee shop."

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

"What is he doing here?" Hermione hissed as she turned away from the register to heat up a bagel. "Gin. that red headed guy is coming in again."

"Relax, Mione," Ginny waved toward the opening door. "It's just my brother, Ron, and his roommate, Harry. They aren't dangerous, just nerds."

"Well the roommate looks like he stuck his finger in an electric socket and your brother does not look like he needs anymore coffee. You take their order since you know them."

"Scaredy cat," Ginny growled as she turned back to the register. "Hey, Ron, Harry. What can I get you this morning?"

"Flat white for me and black coffee and a date for him." Ron shrugged and pointed at Harry. "He was going to ask you out later today, but I am asking for him because he claims I am evil for making him get out of bed before ten. Some people have class before noon."

"He is evil." Harry leaned on the counter and smiled at Ginny. "Do you have time for dinner tomorrow night? I know you have a game in the afternoon but I really would like to spend some time with you."

"Let me think - Saturday night dinner with the guy who stays buried in computer programs or a night out with the girls after the match?" Ginny turned to Hermione as she considered her answer. "Ask me again when you are awake. I know you and you have not had enough coffee yet to know what you are asking."

"Give the guy a break," Hermione spoke as she handed Ginny their order. "She'll be there. Name the time and place. We have nothing planned."

Harry scratched his head and grinned. "Meet us here at six. Ron and I will have the rest figured out by then."

"Us?' Ron's voice cracked as he tried not to drop his coffee. "I am NOT going on a date with you and my sister…"

"Definitely not," Ginny agreed. "That is why you will be taking Mione with you while I spend time with Harry. Hermione Granger, meet my brother, Ron Weasley."

"Um, Hi," Hermione smiled as she watched Ron blush. "I think we have been set up."

"I think you are right," Ron voice dropped as he tried to push words past his lips. "You don't have to, but I would like to get to know you."

"Put his out of his misery before he turns into cinders," Ginny nudged Hermione with her elbow. "He doesn't have a class before eleven and he has been here every morning this week before your shift is over. Just say yes."

"Okay, sounds like we have a date." Harry took a sip of his coffee and grabbed Ron's arm. "Lover boy and I will see you both here tomorrow night and six. I have computers to sweet talk and he is going to be late for his Chem lab if we don't hurry."

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

"Are you sure this looks okay?" Ron tugged at the collar of his Chelsea jumper. "I  
Am not good at this date thing."

"You look fine," Harry ran his fingers through his hair and picked up the two bundles of that were on his bed. "Sunflowers or daisies?"

"Sunflowers." Ron grabbed the bouquet from Harry's hand. "If you want to win over my sister, always start with daisies. Then, take her for pizza at Flying Pies and don't comment on how much disappears before the date is done."

"Thanks for the tip," Harry reached for the door. "Where are you taking Hermione? You may be my roommate, but this is not a double date."

"Nonni's." Ron followed Harry out of their flat and closed the door. "Gin says she likes the stromboli there. Let's get going. My sister hates to wait."

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Hermione watched raindrops race down the windows of the coffee shop. She had not been this nervous before a date, ever. She tugged down the sleeve of her Manchester United jumper as Ginny set her Dirty Chai on the table.

"They will be here." Ginny sighed as she looked at her watch. "We are early and Ron knows how much I hate it when he is late. They have ten minutes before I start to lose my temper."

"I think I see them." Hermione started to shred the napkin she had been holding. "Unless you know two other guys crazy enough to carry football umbrellas and flowers while trying to open the door. Are you sure about this?"

Ginny smiled as they watched Harry and Ron wrestle their umbrellas and the door. "Our dates. Brillant in the classroom, questionable real life skills."

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Dinner at Nonni's felt like it was over before it started. Ron and Hermione shared a stromboli and talked about football and classes until the wait staff started to put chairs up on the tables.

"I guess we should go." Ron reached for his wallet to pay their bill. "Would you like to get some coffee before I walk you home?"

"I guess we could do that." Hermione picked up the bouquet of sunflowers Ron had given her. "This has been a great evening and I'm not quite ready for it to be over."

"Me, either." Ron placed his hand in the small of her back and walked with her towards the register. "I haven't drunk this much coffee in a week since Finals last fall. I think I might be developing a bad habit."

"Coffee and conversations are not a bad habit." Hermione whispered. "I could get used to seeing you every shift."

"I could get used to see you every morning." Ron pulled Hermione close and kissed her check. "What's another cup when I've already had one every day this week? I think this is a bad habit I need."


	20. O5 Knight's Prominse

Knight's Promise

Pairing; Hermione & Harry (friendship)

Rating: T

* * *

Written For Hermione's Haven Bingo

Square O5 - Harry Potter

* * *

Summary: Hermione needs Harry to teach her how to play chess … She has a chess date with Ron tonight and she doesn't want to lose.

* * *

Harry was startled by a strident whisper from the shadows of the library. "HELP!"

"Mione, what is going on?" Harry watched Hermione hide behind another shelf in the library. What do you need help with?"

"I need to learn to play chess before tomorrow night." Hermione whisper screamed as she tried to shrink into the shadows bookshelf was creating.

"Not my job." Harry mumbled as he tried to study the potions in the book he had been reading. "If you want to learn to play, ask Ron."

"I can't." Hermione walked over to the table Harry was sitting at and slumped into a chair. "I told him I know how. But, nothing makes any sense. I need someone who has played Ron to teach me."

"Mione, why did you think you could teach yourself from a book?" Harry sighed and closed the book he had been reading. "You have to practice and play to work on strategies that makes sense for you. Noot all of that can come from a book."

"I didn't think it would be this hard." Hermione hid her face in her hands. "I just need to know enough to survive a game or two with Ron tomorrow night."

"When did you agree to this chess date?" Harry question made Hermione sink deeper into the chair she was sitting in. "How long have you been trying to learn to play chess from a book?"

"Last week." Hermione's voice was barely a whisper in the quiet of the library. "It is just a game. It should not be this hard to learn how to play."

"If it was anyone but Ron, I would agree." Harry began to pack his books into his satchel. "Come on. I have a chess set in my trunk. Let's see what we can get done in the next couple of hours."

"Thank you." Hermione slowly stood up from the chair. "I can't believe a game can be this hard to learn…"

Harry tried not to laugh as he watched her walk out of the library mumbling to herself. He would do his best to teach her the basic moves and strategies of chess, but he was not as good as Ron. He would just have to do his best and then find his cloak …

Hermione stared at pieces on the board in front of her and waved her hands over the pieces. "The pawns can move one space unless it is the first move and then they can move two? The knight can only move in a L shape? WHY? This makes NO sense."

"Chess has always been called the Game of Kings. It is a war strategy game." Harry picked up a white pawn and put in her hand. "This is the pawn, the foot soldier. His job is to be the first line of attack and defense for his commanders. So he takes small steps forward. Always advancing the cause of his King."

Hermione curled her fingers around the piece and continued to stare at the board. Harry picked up the white rook from the corner of the board. "This is the rook, the King's castle. It can be the last line of defense and moves in a straight line to shore up defenses and protect the King."

"It does look like some of the towers from the Castle." Hermione shrugged and put the pawn back of the board. "I am never going to remember all of this. It's just a game."

"It is Ron's favorite game and you agreed to play him tonight as part of your date." Harry reminded her as he put the rook back on the board. "If you can get the basics, he will help you with the rest."

"I should never agreed to this." Hermione grumbled as she looked down at the board. "Maybe I can talk him into something else."

"Not a chance, Mione." Harry looked over the board. "He has been looking forward to this. It's more about time together than the game."

"I am going to lose." Hermione let her head sink into her hands. "I hate losing."

"Chess in not always about winning and losing." Harry shrugged and picked up another piece. "Sometimes a draw is the best outcome."

"What's a draw?" Hermione voice filtered through her hands as she kept her face covered.

"A tie." Harry answered. "Where one opponent offers to walk away and both opponents walk away with honor."

"That could work." Hermione sighed and picked up the black queen. "I just don't know about this."

"One step at a time, Mione." Harry said as he held up a white bishop. "This is the bishop, the king's closest advisor. He stays on he color and moves diagonally to control the other pieces and run interference for the King."

"That almost makes sense." Hermione watched Harry twirl the bishop between his fingers. "Does anything stop him?"

"No piece can go beyond a piece that they capture." Harry set the bishop back on the board. "All the pieces are working towards the goal of capturing the opponent's King and each piece has an important role."

"Okay, so chess is a war game where every piece has a different role." Hermione started to reach for the parchment and quill sitting on the table. "Just a few more notes and I should be ready."

"Notes are not going to help." Harry picked up the white queen. "Chess is a game of strategy and intuition. You have to feel your way through a game sometimes."

"Still making no sense." she hissed. "No piece moves the same and the list of strategies is endless."

"This is the queen, the power behind the throne." Harry place his white queen in her hand as he took her quill. "She can move in any direction for any number of spaces. She is the most powerful and vulnerable piece on the board."

"How can you be vulnerable and powerful at the same time?' Hermione raised an eyebrow as she watched Harry twirl the queen between his fingers. "You are either one or the other, not both."

"The queen is powerful because she can move as many spaces as she wants in any direction she wants" Harry explained as he place the queen back on the board. "But that ability comes with a cost. Just because she can move where ever she wants, doesn't mean she should. Many games have been lost when a player is too aggressive with the queen and loses her in the bid to trap the king."

"That does make some sense." Hermione looked over the board and picked up the one piece that had not talked about. "This horse. What does it do?"

"That is the knight, the queen's best protection and Ron's favorite piece." Harry smiled as he watched her rub a finger along the horse's mane. "It's the one that has to move in an L shape and can move around pieces to attack or defend. It is harder to track where the knight can go and what pieces it is attacking."

"I am never going to remember all of this." Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head. "I am supposed to meet him in ten minutes and I still can't get this straight in my head. I think I'm going to be sick."

"You are not going to be sick." Harry took the knight from Hermione and placed it back on the board. "There is an easy solution to this whole thing. Just ask him to teach you. He is not going to say no."

"But, I told him I could play." Hermione slumped back in her chair. "How can I go from telling him I know how to play to asking him to teach me to play?"

"By asking," Harry picked up the knight he had just put on the chess board. "He is not going to mind. I am willing to bet he ask you to play so he could teach you. He is not expecting you to be a Grand Master."

"But, I hate losing." Hermione groaned. "And I am not going to win a game. Or tie, either."

"But, you will get to spend time with Ron." Harry held the knight out to Hermione."There are a lot of reasons why Ron likes the knight. So are for what it can do on the chess board. The rest come from legends and history."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione took the knight Harry was offering to her. "A knight is just a cavalry soldier. He was only as good as his horse and his sword."

"And his honor." Harry smiled. "A knight's promise is the backbone of his life. His promise to protect his king and people was his honor and his life. Just like Ron."

"A knight's promise?" Hermione asked Harry as she looked closer at the chess piece she was holding.

"A knight's promise is his honor." Ron answered from the doorway. "I was coming to set up the board for our game. Thanks. Mate, for setting it up."

Harry stood up and walked towards the stairs leading up to their dorm rooms. "No worries, mate. Just ask him, Mione. Night."

"Ask me what, Hermione?" Ron asked as he took Harry's place across the chess board from her. "You can ask me anything."

"Promise not to laugh?" Hermione place the knight back on his square of the board. "Can you teach me to play chess? I may have overestimated my ability to learn the game on my own."

"No laughing." Ron grinned as he watched Hermione tuck her head as she asked. "Knight's promise."


End file.
